The Nelons
–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Kelly Nelon Clark Jason Clark Amber Nelon Thompson Autumn Nelon Clark | past_members = See Personnel section }} The Nelons are an American southern gospel group based in Atlanta, Georgia. Group members are Kelly Nelon Clark, Her husband Jason Clark, and Kelly's daughters Amber Nelon Thompson and Autumn Nelon Clark. The Nelons were inducted into the Gospel Music Association (GMA) Hall of Fame in 2016."The Nelons to Join Gospel Music Hall of Fame". February 02, 2016 Staff Reports. Newreleasetoday.com. Group history The Nelons was started by founding member Rex Nelon and started out as The Rex Nelon Singers in 1977. The group was a spin-off of the family group the Lefevres. They became known as the Rex Nelon Singers in 1976 because the Lefevre family members had left the group. The group's first number-one song was "Come Morning" on the Singing News Chart,"Family Ties: The Hoppers, The Nelons." and was awarded the Southern Gospel Song of the Decade for the 1980s. Over time the group included Karen Peck, Janet Paschal, Jerry Thompson, Charlotte Ritchie, Kelly Nelon Clark, Todd Nelon, Jeff Stice, Rodney Swain, Stan Whitmire, Ray Fisher, Vernon Lee. The Nelons have been nominated for many awards in the southern gospel music industry including Grammys, Dove Awards,"Ryman to Ring out with Gospel". Singing News Awards, Absolutely Gospel Awards, Diamond Awards, and Christian Voice Awards. In 2014, the Nelons were a trio made up Kelly Nelon Clark,"Cathedrals, Nelsons honored by Southern Gospel Assn.". Jason Clark, and Amber Nelon Thompson."Young Artist Spotlight – Amber Nelon Thompson". SGM Radio. February 10, 2014 by Rebecca Little Burke In 2014, Amber was chosen as Female Vocalist of the Year at the Absolutely Gospel Music Awards."2014 Absolutely Gospel Music Awards Winners". Music Times. Personnel * Rex Nelon – bass (1977–1999) * Kelly Nelon Clark – alto (1977–1991; 1993–present) * Rodney Swain – lead (1977–1984) * Janet Paschal – soprano (1977–1981) * Jerry Thompson – tenor/lead (1977–1992, 1993–1998) * Karen Peck – soprano (1981–1990) * Stan Whitmire - pianist (1986, 1993-1996) * Charlotte Ritchie – soprano (1991–1993, 1994–1996) * Kelly Benton – soprano (1993) * Amy Roth – soprano (1996–1999) * Melody Williams – soprano (1999–2001) * Katy Peach – soprano (2001–2002) * Amber Nelon Thompson – soprano (2002–present) * Paul White – lead (1992–1993) * Tammy Britton – alto (1991–1993) * David Hill – lead (1998–1999) * Paul Lancaster – tenor (1999–2001) * Jason Clark – lead (1998–present) * Todd Nelon – baritone (1981-1994) * Dan Clark – bass (1999–2002) * Kevin Davis - piano ( 2000-2012) Members Line-ups Discography Albums: :as Rex Nelon Singers * 1977: The Sun's Coming Up * 1978: Live * 1978: I've Never Been This Homesick Before * 1979: Feelings * 1980: Expressions of Love * 1981: Sing The Gospel * 1981: One More Song * 1981: One Step Closer * 1982: Feeling At Home * 1983: We Shall Behold The King * 1984: Precious Old Story of Love * 1984: I've Got My Foot On The Rock :As The Nelons * 1985: In One Accord * 1986: Journeys * 1987: Thanks * 1988: Get Ready * 1989: Let The Redeemed Say So * 1990: The Best of Times * 1991: One Less Stone * 1991: A New Generation * 1992: Right On Time * 1993: Kelly Nelon Thompson & The Nelons * 1994: A Promised Reunion * 1994: He's My Comfort * 1994: Triumphant * 1995: Hallelujah Live * 1996: We're Glad You're Here * 1997: We've Got To Praise Him"Gospel's Nelsons are full of praise on homland set". * 1997: Thanks Live * 1997: All Rise Live * 1998: Peace Within The Walls * 1999: A Journey * 2000: Following After * 2001: Season of Song 1 Nelon Classics * 2002: United for Christ * 2003: Season of Song 2 * 2004: The Light of Home * 2008: You Are God * 2010: Beside Still Waters" CD Review: The Nelons- 'Beside Still Waters'". SGM Radio. January 25, 2011 * 2011: Come On Home * 2012: Evening in December * 2014: Hymns: The A Capella Sessions"The Nelons “Hymns: the A Cappella Sessions” Album Review". Hallals * 2016 Stronger Together EP Compilations * 1984: Best & Whole Lot More * 1997: Timeless Collection * 1998: The Collection * 1998: Out Front – Best of Rex Nelon Kelly Nelon solo * 1983: Her Father's Child * 1985: Praise Him Now * 1988: Called By Love * 1990: KNT * 1992: Steadfast Heart''sghisory.com Accolades *2013: People Choice Silver Telly Award – "Excuse Me Are You Jesus" "Nelons, Bill Gaither and Larry Gatlin win Telly Awards". ''Homecoming Magazine, by Deborah Patterson June 5, 2013 References External links * Category:Southern gospel performers